


Don't Fight It

by StrangerAlexeiThings (orphan_account)



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Song: The Other Side, barlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangerAlexeiThings
Summary: When Phillip wakes up, all he can remember is a bright orange and a searing heat. He calls out, but no one is there. Or, at least no one he wants is there.
Relationships: Charity Barnum & P. T. Barnum, Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, P. T. Barnum & Phillip Carlyle, P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle, Phillip Carlyle & Anne Wheeler, Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Don't Fight It

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing anymore? *sigh* I am going to eventually update my other fics, but I really wanted to write this. I've read through nearly every Barlyle fanfic on this site, so I guess it's only fair that I write one myself XD

When Phillip woke up, all he could remember was a bright orange and a searing heat. He was lying on a small white cot, presumably in a hospital somewhere. "P - P.T.?" he croaked. "Are- are you here?" His mouth and throat were sore and scratchy from the smoke. "W-water...," he said, slightly louder this time. "Mr. Carlyle?" His head jerked up. "Anne? You're - where's P.T.?" "Shh. You need to save your energy. It-it's been almost a week since the fire. It's a miracle you lived." "P...P.T.," he said again, this time more urgent. Anne hesitated. "He-he saved you, remember?" "Yeah, yeah, I remember. I thought you were still there, so I went in after you. But he dragged me out.. where-where is he?" Phillip asked again, his face a mask of fear and worry. The trapeze artist sighed, her face already betraying the truth. "He- he got burned in the fire. He's in the room next door." Phillip's face lit up, and he pulled the blankets back. "Can we go see him?" Anne pushed him back down. "Phil, you need to rest.. and so does Barnum." "What- what's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Her eyes teared up as she looked down, shuffling her feet against the tile floor. "I don't know.. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke. "He's been in a coma of sorts ever since.. you know." Phillip suddenly grabbed her hand, needing someone, anyone, for support. Anne continued, "He hasn't really been able to move or talk, but the doctor says he still has a heartbeat, so at least he's alive.." She sat down on Phillip's bed, her hands over her face. "Hey... it's okay," whispered Phillip. "He'll get through this. He's strong."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Anne's head shot up. "What was that?"  
After that, everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Phillip wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, wasn't even allowed to the funeral. He spent most of his time sleeping, trying to forget, but even then his dreams were interrupted with hot spikes of flame. Eventually the doctors let him go, with only a warning to make sure he got enough rest. 

\---

Phillip went home to his apartment and sat down on the edge of his bed, not even bothering to lock the door. He knew he should have been devastated, like he had been a few days ago, but all he could feel was numbness. Phineas' death had been so sudden that Phillip was still in a state of disbelief, not fully being able to comprehend what had happened. He fell asleep in his clothes, not even bothering to think about what might happen next.

When he woke up in the morning, he was still shocked and numb inside, but he forced himself to leave the house. Phillip headed towards a small outlook over the river, where he used to go to as a kid. He had taken a long side route to get there, not wishing to have to talk to anyone, especially not Anne or the other circus performers. He sat on the edge, looking up. I wonder if he can see me. Phillip sighed. God. If he had barely managed to wake up and get himself here, how on Earth was he ever going to live after this? He looked down at the river, roaring against its banks and sending a cold spray up into the air. The river would keep on flowing, no matter what. A few months ago, Phillip wouldn't have been able to imagine a world with Phineas. Now, he couldn't imagine a world without him.

\---

For the second time, all Phillip could see was light, surrounding and blinding. But this time there was no smoke, only a light as pure as heaven itself. Unless- Suddenly it came back to him, although he couldn't remember if he had jumped or fallen. "Phil?" Phillip lifted his head to hear the oddly familiar voice. No, it couldn't be. "Phillip! What-what happened? How did you get here?" He turned around to find himself confronted by a pair of whiskey brown eyes. "Phineas-? Where am I?" P.T. smiled as him. "Look around." Phillip complied, gazing in wonder at the world that lay behind them. There the circus stood, in all of its glory, filled by the radiant sounds of laughter. 

"Come on, then!" As Phillip scrambled up from the ground, he grabbed onto Phineas' hand. He didn't even have to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
